Fanboy Stinks
Fanboy Stinks is episode 4b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy decides to skip bathtime for the "longest time without taking a bath" world record. Because of this, his suit comes to life as Stinks, and they have fun, until Stinks wants Fanboy to help him rob the Charity Bake Sale the school is holding. Plot Chum Chum goes over to the fridge in search of a horrible smell, and finds a cottage cheese similar to it. Fanboy walks by asking how he's doing and Chum Chum tells him he woke up by a horrible smell and is trying to find it. Fanboy then reveals the horrible smell is in fact, coming from himself, and Chum Chum is so grossed out. He grabs a hose and tries to wash the stink off Fanboy, but frustratingly fails, as Fanboy is trying to set the world record for "Longest time without taking a bath". Annoyingly, Chum Chum decides to keep his face in the carton of the stinky cottage cheese he scoped out earlier. Later during lunch at school, Fanboy is annoyed by various gulls attracted to his stink. As he reaches for his milk carton, Chum Chum notices something growing on his hand. Fanboy is surprised that he's "growing mushrooms", and begins to stink more. As a result, Chum Chum storms out of the room as not only he can smell Fanboy through his nose, but also his ears, too. As Fanboy begins to enjoy his liverwurst, he hears a strange voice asking for a piece of it. Turns out, it came from his right glove with the grown mushrooms, turning out to be its eyestalks. Fanboy realizes his suit has came to life, due to the old story of suits walking around themselves if not washed. His suit introduces himself as Stinks, and notices Chris Chuggy, wondering if he'll ever share his sandwich. Fanboy is uncertain as Chuggy always cleans his plate, but Stinks thinks they can convince him. They walk up to Chuggy, who refuses to share, of course. When Stinks releases the stench in front of Chuggy, he immediately rolls out of the cafeteria, leaving his sandwich for Fanboy and Stinks to have. Fanboy notices a table where Lupe, Nancy and Michael are having their lunch, and wonders if they have pudding. Just as he introduces them to Stinks, they leave due to his horrible smell. Then when he comes toward a table where three of the school cheerleaders are, he blows his stink all over them, and they leave as well. Fanboy is amazed, and he and Stinks raise a toast of rotten milk as a celebration. In class, Hank is collecting everyone's homework. Fanboy is shocked that he forgot his paper, but Stinks has another idea. As soon as Fanboy walks up to Hank, Stinks slowly waves before Hank releasing stink, mesmerizing him into a daze where he thinks he doesn't have to see everyone's papers, and instead grab 40 winks in the teacher's lounge while wearing a pretty hat. Stinks tells Fanboy it's a trick called the "Fuhgeddaboutit". Chum Chum notices an ad mentioning the school's Charity Bake Sale, which is tonight, and begins to get started on his pecan log. Nancy, who is in charge of the Bake Sale, stops him and tells him he shouldn't make his pecan log as Janitor Poopatine is unable to get rid of last year's. This reminds Chum Chum that they need a fresh pecan log, and runs off to make one leaving Nancy exasperated. Fanboy enjoys Stinks, and lets him know he's learning so much. His excitement is suddenly cut short when Stinks announces they're gonna do a bake job -- rob the Charity Bake Sale. Fanboy suddenly begins to worry, and thinks they should just forget it, but Stinks knows he's too scared to do it. Fanboy reluctantly agrees, and Stinks uses the bathroom before the job. Fanboy sees Chum Chum struggling by with his newly made pecan log and tries to call out to him for help. But Chum Chum is unable to hear him as he put plugs in his nose and ears so he won't have to smell his stench. Just after he continues on, Stinks comes out of the bathroom, hearing everything he heard, and decides to drag him to the Bake Sale himself. Just as the Bake Sale was starting, Fanboy begins wishing this never happened and spies a water fountain. Realizing it's the crazy water fountain that always sprays him every time the trigger is pressed, he decides to use it to his advantage to clean Stinks. This is flawed however, as the fountain has been fixed by Poopatine. Stinks, fused at Fanboy trying to clean him, begins to fight him. Chum Chum brings his pecan log over to Nancy, explaining that he used gravel to make it instead of sand, which he is out of. Nancy then instructs him to bring it over to Lupe's table. At the same time, Stinks is still fighting Fanboy. Right when the pecan log is put in place, this starts a seesaw effect of Lupe flying high into the air, then landing, causing the pecan log to fly into the crazy water fountain. It breaks off, and a huge gush of water hits Stinks, causing him to cough into cleanliness. Before he disappeared, Fanboy reminds him he only wanted to smell bad, not be bad. Stinks utters "Fuhgeddaboutit", and dissolves into the puddle, taking all the stink on Fanboy's body with him. Now that Fanboy is all clean again, Chum Chum comes over to check him out. He adds that since he's clean, he lost the record. Fanboy says it's okay, as he has a backup record, "Most days without brushing teeth". After breathing badly, Chum Chum loses the plugs in his nose and ears, and starts to gag. Fanboy then carries Chum Chum home. The stink puddle containing Fanboy stink still had a mind of its own; as Poopatine struggles to fix the fountain again, the puddle floats under his feet, and Stinks takes over his shoes. Stinks laughs in envy, and the episode ends. Gallery Trivia *Nancy and Cher speak for the first time. *This is the first episode to not have Kyle talk. He is, however, heard shouting "Gross!" during the scene when Fanboy walks down the hall with Stinks. *First episode in which a classmate other than Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle and Yo, has extended dialogue. *When Stinks took over Poopatine's shoes at the end, Poopatine's feet turned into tongues. *It is slighty implied that Kyle likes to bake. He is seen at a table selling food with his Scrivener Elf at the bake sale. Or perhaps he just did it to fit in. *When Fanboy and Stinks are handing in their paper, Yo is seen passed out on the floor. This is probably because of Stinks.﻿ *First episode using only Fanboy's name. *This episode, along with "The Hard Sell", aired as part of Nickelodeon's "Super Strange Saturday", along with "The Penguins of Madagascar"'s "Jiggles", "Back at the Barnyard"'s "RoboPeck/Arcade of Doom", and "The Mighty B!"'s "Hive of Darkness/B Plus One". *The idiom "get fourty winks" means to take a nap for a short period of time or take a short sleep. *Despite his name being in the title, Fanboy's name was not said at all in this episode. * The Fanboy Bible tells that this episode was originally going to be named "Suit Yourself." *Kyle is seen eating a flan. This is possibly a reference to Proffesor Flan. *It’s not safe to go a long time without bathing, showering and brushing your teeth in real life as it could cause illness or breakouts. *Currently the record for longest time without bathing is 60 years. Continuity *Second time Fanboy gets dirty. First was in "Pick a Nose". *Aired at 10:30am at 1/16/2010 part of Nick Super Strange Saturday Goofs *When Chum Chum talks to Nancy, the "Charity Bake Sale Tonight!" sign is over her. But when the actual Bake Sale starts, the "Charity Bake Sale Tonight!" sign is over Kyle, while a "Bake Sale" sign is over Nancy. It's possible they moved booths. *At one part Chris Chuggy's appendages go into him. This is impossible. *When Stinks clears out Fanboys ears, many items are cleared out though this is impossible since Fanboy wouldn't hear. *Nancy hosts the Bake Sale, but after Stinks is hit with water she is not at her booth. *At one part when the cheerleaders are going away they pile on top though at certain parts they should have fell. *As Yo is seen passed out, she has no pigtails. *When Michael, Lupe and Nancy are going away from Fanboy they hop into Lupe's mouth and Lupe flies away. This is impossible since Lupe should have swalloed them and she can't fly. *Stinks probaly wasn't destroyed. He comes to life on Russ When Stinks comes to life again on Russ though this is impossible. *Kyle is seen selling food at his own booth, but after Stinks gets hit with water, Kyle is seen Staring at Fanboy, eating a cheesecake. *It is impossible for Stinks to have two faces on Russ. Allusions *'Oobi' - The way Stinks's eyes look are very similar to the puppets on the TV-Y series. *'Saturday Night Fever' - While Fanboy walks down the hall with Stinks, we see a close-up of his feet, then we pan up to show him. This is taken from the beginning of the movie where we see a close-up of Tony Monero's feet, then pan upwards while he walks down the street while the Bee Gees song, "Stayin' Alive" plays. Even the music that plays while Fanboy is walking sounds similer to said song. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Chum Chum struggling to get the Pecan Log down the hall to the Bake Sale is a play on Squidward struggling to get Patrick's suitcases of rocks to his room in "Krusty Towers". *'Angry Birds' - The Font used in the Title Card is Feast of Flesh BB, same as the Angry Birds Logo. *'Star Wars' - When Janitor Poopatine said "The force is strong with this pecan log", this is a play on the line "The force is strong with this one". ** Additionally, the "Fuhgeddaboutit" is a reference to the jedi mind trick Obi-wan uses on the stormtroopers in the Phantom Menace. *'Max and Ruby' - The way Fanboy is dirty the whole episode, it is similar to the episode "Ruby's Real Cinderella" when Max is dirty the whole episode. *'Mighty Beanz' - When Chris sinks his limbs in his body and rolled away, it resembled the toy's ability. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Kari Wahlgren as Nancy, Cher Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Stinks Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy